Castigo
by Joker of Life
Summary: Era un día más de clases, hasta que una rata decide aparecer. El profesor Michaelis sabe de quien es el animal y termina por castigar al alumno haciéndole limpiar el salón de clases. Más allá de la limpieza, la atracción que el mayor siente por el ojiazul se hace más presente, y el menor duda de las verdaderas intenciones de Sebastian. (pseudocontinuación de "Aviso" ya publicado)


Castigo

Era martes, las dos últimas horas de la clase de ese día eran literatura con el profesor Michaelis.

Tras los primeros quince minutos de clases haciendo que todos se ordenaran, callaran y explicar lo que harían ese día, pero profesor les pidió sacaran sus cuadernos y libros.

-_Jóvenes, saquen sus cuadernos y libros de lectura, éstos ábranlos en el capítulo 2º por favor_- dijo Sebastian para darse vuelta a escribir en la pizarra.

Todos abrieron las tapas de sus pupitres para sacar los materiales cuando...

-_¡KYAAAAAA!_- el estrodente grito de una chica rompió la quietud de la clase.

Todos la miraron y vieron a una rata grande, negra y de ojos rojos caminar por sobre el cuerpo de la chica intentando arrancar mientras la chica intentaba quitársela sin dejar de gritar.

-_¡ATRÁPENLAAAA!_- gritó un chico, la mayoría de los hombres se levantaron rápidamente a atraparla.

La rata logró saltar de la chica y caer al piso comenzando a correr por todo el salón mientras intentaban acorralarla y agarrarla.

-_¡Sensei!_- exclamó una chica puesto que la rata se dirigía hacia él escapando de las pequeñas manos.

Sebastian, que estaba concentrado escribiendo en la pizarra volteó a mirar y de una zarpada agarró al animal con la mano, el cual comenzó a chillar e intentar morderlo. El profesor, tentado a tirar el animal por la ventana, decidió guardarlo en uno dem los cajones del escritorio hasta el final de la clase.

-_Muy bien chicos, cálmense por favor, no fue nada y ya pasó. Prosigamos con la clase_- ordenó el mayor apoyándose en la parte delantera del escritorio...

Sebastian luego de dar un trabajo para el momento comenzó a hablar con la chica a la cual le saltó el animal para calmarla, luego de que todo se quedara en más calma, aunque los primeros quince minutos los alumnos estuvieron cuchicheando sobre lo ocurrido, la clase pasó sin mayores inconvenientes.

*_RRRIIINNNNNN_* El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase y todos guardaron sus cosas para irse a sus casas.

-_Joven Phantomhive_- llamó Sebastian al menor -_Necesito hablar con usted un momento_- explicó. El chico guardó sus cosas y esperó sentado hasta que todos salieran.

-_¿Qué ocurre sensei?_- preguntó curioso el ojiazul y con un tono demasiado inocente.

Sebastian abrió un cajón y sacó algo de él el cual llevó al pupitre del menor.

-_Esto le pertenece ¿verdad?_- preguntó miándolo con seriedad.

-_Mh, ¿usted en verdad cree que YO tendría una cosa así?_- cuestionó mirando ofendido.

-_Joven Ciel, usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que esta rata es suya_

-_¿Y qué le hace afirmarlo con tanta seguridad?_- preguntó con sonrisa ladeada y curioso viendo al animal que ya estaba dormido.

-_Teniendo en cuenta que la rata está bien cuidada y su oreja perforada con una argolla de plata que si uno se fija bien tiene las iniciales C.P. gravadas, iniciales que sólo pertenecen a SU nombre... creo que no hay duda de quien es el dueño_- dijo mirándolo con gravedad y sus intensos ojos rojos brillando.

-_Sí, está bien, es mi rata ¿y?_- confesó Ciel con hastío tomando al animal en sus manos y peinando sus cabellos revueltos.

-_Joven Phantomhive, aquí entre nos, confieso que la broma fue divertida; pero como su profesor jefe debo reprenderlo ya que como usted sabe, no me gusta el mal comportamiento de mis alumnos a cargo, sea como profesor jefe o como sólo un profesor. Y como usted sabe que me han otorgado la capacidad de castigarle como a mí mejor me parezca es eso exactamente lo que haré_- explicó el mayor serio y avanzando a su escritorio.

-_Bien ¿y cuál será el castigo?_- preguntó Ciel expectante.

-_Usted se hará cargo de la limpieza de este salón, y no se irá de aquí hasta que esté todo limpio_- respondió tomando las llaves del salón.

-_Bien_- dijo con tranquilidad y levantándose a buscar una escoba y una pala.

-_A-A, no tan rápido_- detuvo el pelinegro. -_No se alivie tanto, yo estaré a su cargo vigilando a que limpie todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo. Acompáñeme por favor_- pidió el mayor yendo a la puerta a esperar al peliazul, que avanzó mordiéndose el labio molesto hasta salir del aula seguido por el profesor Michaelis...

Llegaron a una puerta, el mayor la abrió con una de las llaves y sacó varios útiles de aseo que hizo cargar al menor hasta la sala.

-_Puede comenzar con la pizarra, luego seguirá con los bancos, luego las ventanas, y al final el piso. Tienes... cinco horas para terminar, lo cual considero tiempo más que suficiente_- dijo el profesor tras mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

-_¿Acaso no sabe quien soy?_- preguntó entre divertido y molesto Ciel cruzándose de brazos.

-_Lo sé, sé que es el próximo heredero de los Phantomhive, una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra_- dijo acercándose al menor para tomarlo del mentón acercando sus caras -_Pero eso no es impedimento para que no pueda mover su real trasero y haga un poco de simple limpieza_- apuntó Sebastian sin dejar de mirar intensamente a los azulados ojos del menor que le miraban de igual forma.

Sebastian lo soltó y se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio para esperar y vigilar al joven conde.

-_Maldito idiota, bastardo..._- murmuraba Ciel entre dientes mientras se dirigía al pizarrón para limpiarlos bajo la vigilancia del profesor Michaelis quien aprovechando el tiempo se decidió a corregir unos trabajos.

Pasó una hora y Ciel terminó la limpieza de pizarrón y pupitres, por lo que ahora empezaría a limpiar las ventanas.

-_*suspiro* ¿En verdad tengo que limpiar las ventanas?_- preguntó el menor notando lo terrosas que éstas estaban.

-_Así es_- fue la breve y concisa respuesta del ojirrojo. Un suspiro frustrado escapó de los labios del menor.

Ciel comenzó a limpiar los vidrios uno por uno, eso llevaría bastante tiempo...

Por otro lado, Sebastian ya había terminado de corregir los trabajos y ahora estaba concentrado en que su alumno siguiera limpiando igual de bien, esta vez, las ventanas.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó sus labios al ver que el chico no alcanzaba del todo las ventanas de más arriba puesto que es bajito -uno de los más bajos de la clase- algo adorable a sus ojos.

-_Déjeme ayudarle_- dijo de repente la masculina voz del sensei, quien tomó al azabache por las piernas para hacerle llegar a la parte de arriba de los vidrios.

Ciel bajó la mirada al mayor -_¿Y a qué se debe este acto de caridad?_- preguntó comenzando a mojar el paño y limpiar los vidrios.

-_Nada en especial, sólo que como eres bajo y no puedes alcanzar las ventanas en su parte superior, creo que es mejor que te ayude a llegar allí_- respondió mirando al chico.

-_Si no fuera porque eres el profesor no hubiera dudado en golpear tu linda cara_- confesó el azabache sonrojado por la mención de su estatura.

-¿_Crees que mi cara es linda?_- preguntó el mayor divertido.

-_Las chicas lo creen_- respondió indiferente limpiando la siguiente ventana.

-_Pero yo preguntó sobre lo que tú crees_

-_Me es indiferente realmente, pero su cara no es fea_- respondió sin inmutarse. El profesor sólo sonrió enterrando su cara en la espalda del menor sintiendo su aroma.

Cuando Ciel terminó de limpiar las dos corridas de vidrios que no alcanzaba, siguió con las demás, y el profesor Michaelis se fue a sentar a la orilla de su escritorio.

-_Este chico es todo un espécimen_- prensó Sebastian mirando al menor quien, a pesar de todo, tenía que ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar la corrida de vidrios.

Esto causó que el mayor escaneara su cuerpo detalladamente deteniéndose en el abdomen blanquecino y delicado que quedaba al descubierto cuando se estiraba, y en el pequeño pero respingado trasero del chico que se veía realmente bien en esos pantaloncillos a demás de las piernas, demasiado delicadas para un chico, pero que aun así lo hacían lucir exquisito y elegante.

Ciel era definitivamente el chico que le quitaba el sueño a Sebastian, y si no, el actor principal de sus fantasías más oscuras. El pecado en persona como él le había nombrado puesto que al ser el "chico malo" de la clase -a demás de hacer bromas- la forma en que vestía lo reflejaba, ropas ajustadas o cortas (**N/A: decentemente cortas**), el constante uso de calaveras y cadenas, las perforaciones en su oreja... siempre arrancaba suspiros de sus compañeras, y de más de un chico; eso era algo que contrastaba, pero gustaba, con el hecho de que era uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase, uno de los que sacaba las mejores calificaciones.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, era el chico que le gustaba y del cual se había enamorado, a pesar del hecho de que él era mayor por unos 18 años y que era su profesor.

El rato pasó, media hora, y las ventanas estaban completamente limpias, ahora, sólo faltaba el piso, pero eso era más rápido de hacer. Una buena barrida y luego el trapero, no le llevó más de veinte minutos.

A las 17:45 Ciel, ya exausto, terminó de limpiar todo el salón... cuando el profesor Michaelis dijo que le haría limpiar todo el salón no mentía.

-_Ya terminé_- anunció el ojiazul a su profesor que estaba concentrado leyendo una noticia del periódico.

Sebastian bajó sus gafas y miró a su alumno y luego al salón. -_Excelente trabajo Phantomhive_- dijo doblando el diario y retirando sus gafas por completo. -_Ven, vamos a dejar las cosas al armario_- el hombre se levantó y fue hacia la puerta seguido por su alumno.

-_Ves que no fue tan terrible hacer la limpieza_- apuntó el ojirrojo caminando con el menor. Éste no respondió más que con un sonido que ni afirmaba ni negaba.

Ambos regresaron al salón y tomaron sus cosas para irse a sus respectivas casas.

-_¿A dónde cree que va joven Phantomhive?_- dijo Sebastian tomándolo de la cintura para que no se fuera.

-_¿A mi casa?_- dijo con obviedad y la cara algo sonrosada.

-_No no, yo le llevaré a casa, es tarde y está oscureciendo_- anunció el mayor tomando al menor de la mano y llevándolo con él al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto.

-_Que tenga 13 años no significa que no me sepa defender_- dijo molesto el chico mientras era arrastrado por el mayor.

-_Pues no me convences del todo, a demás les avisé a tus padres que yo te iría a dejar_- explicó Sebastian llegando al carro.

-_Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes ¿no crees?_- cuestionó molesto ante la falta de información.

-_Sí, debí hacerlo, pero estaba entretenido viéndote limpiar por lo que creo lo olvidé_- dijo divertido el mayor. Ciel supo por el tono que era mentira.

Sebastian abrió la puerta del copiloto haciendo entrara a Ciel y pidiéndole que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Luego él subió al asiento del chofer haciendo partir el auto hacia la casa de su alumno...

-_Te comportas de forma extraña conmigo_- dijo de repente Ciel mirando hacia fuera de la ventana.

-_¿Tú crees?_- cuestionó mirando al frente.

-_No lo creo, lo sé_- respondió mirándolo. -_Tu forma de tratarme es diferente_- explicó.

El profesor alzó las cejas e señal de que explicara mejor su punto.

-_No lo puedo explicar, sólo lo sé_- respondió mirando al frente a la calle ya medio oscura.

-_Son imaginaciones tuyas, yo los trato a todos por igual, contigo es diferente porque siempre andas haciendo bromas y debo reprenderte por ello, algo que me extraña que hagas puesto que tienes buenos padres que te quieren, no te falta nada, y tus calificaciones son muy buenas_- respondió Sebastian mirando de vez en cuando al menor.

-_Esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con mi forma de comportarme, es sólo saber ocupar mi inteligencia de la mejor manera, cosa que no muchos parecen poder hacer_- respondió con burla mirando al frente.

-_¿Por qué actúas así?_- preguntó curioso.

-_No quieras desviarte del tema inicial_- dijo molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-_Pues no hay tema para seguir con lo inicial, ya te dije que te trato igual que a los demás, y tú ni siquiera tienes un argumento válido más allá del "sólo lo sé"_- respondió el adulto mirándolo de vez en cuando. Ciel no respondió.

-_No quiero ser perfecto todo el tiempo_- dijo de repente tras unos minutos de silencio. Sebastian le miró extrañado. -_La razón por la cual me comporto como lo hago, es porque no me gusta ser perfecto todo el tiempo, lo soy ante mis padres, pero lejos de ellos me comporto como en verdad soy_- respondió para luego suspirar profundo cerrando los ojos.

-_Tiene sentido_- fue la corta respuesta del sensei. -_Bien... ya llegamos_- indicó tras estacionar el auto frente a la reja de la mansión Phanromhive. -_Vives bastante lejos_- comentó el mayor.

-_Mis padres quería una escuela de excelencia y aquí cerca no hay ninguna_- respondió Ciel tomando su bolso y colgándose en el hombro.

-_Te esperaré aquí hasta ver que entres, no quiero que tus padres luego se quejen de que te pasó algo_- explicó el mayor mirándolo.

-_Pues... teniendo en cuenta la hora en que llego deberían de quejarse_- apuntó el menor.

-_Descuida, les avisé que estabas castigado y que llegarías más tarde_- respondió.

-_Mmmm, ya veo_- dijo para abrir la puerta e irse, pero se devolvió y con rapidez, estampó un beso suave y corto en los labios del profesor para luego alejarse un poco. -_Gracias por traerme a casa... Sebastian_- dijo sonriendo con picardía para luego bajarse del auto e ir hasta la reja y entrar a su casa dejando al profesor desconcertado y sin saber en que pensar.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, de cierto modo es una continuación del fic Aviso, pero intenté que también se pudiera leer como historia aparte, espero haberlo logrado.**

**Bien ¿Les gustó? ¿le hizo reír?... perdonen si tengo alguna palabra mal escrita, pero aunque lea y relea el fic siempre hay algo que se me pasa.**


End file.
